Talk:The Earl of Millennium/@comment-174.255.0.66-20190710160302
My theory is as follows. Please feel free to tell me if I'm mistaken and or what you think. Okay so a few things we know for sure: 1. The clan of Noah usually have a set number of members 13 and when one of them dies another human awakens as a Noah and inherits their memory of Noah including the memories of all of the previous incarnations of their specific Noah( which have their own name separate from their human name). This reincarnation takes a nonspecified amount of time and seems random 2. The millennium Earl has lived for at least 7000 years during which time he always maintained a presence except for the birth/ creation of Nea 35 years before the start of the series 3. This period of time occurred due to the fact that the Earl split into Nea and Mana Okay so here goes: like I mentioned before the old Earl split into two people Nea and Mana. Why this happened we don't know but we know it happened for sure. Due to this very strange event the Noah were left leaderless and there wasn't a Noah with the memory of Adam. We know that when a Noah dies the memory passes on to another random person. That being said while they lacked an Adam Noah the previous Earl hadn't died. I think that when he split that the Adam Noah passed on to someone else. During this time Nea woke as a Noah thereby creating an unheard of 14th Noah. Who also has at least part of the power of Adam which allowed him to use powers that belonged solely to the Earl before that. The Earl mentioned that he had devoured Nea to become whole. Following what was mentioned before this would have given the Earl Nea's memories potentially knowing about the split and about his relationship with Mana and the love they felt for one another. Despite now knowing Mana too was part of the Earl he was unable to kill him for his portion of the Earl's power because of the love Nea had for him having become imprinted in his memories. He felt Nea's love for Mana yet he knew that it was Nea who loved him not the Earl himself yet unable to defy what he felt. Nea would have felt guilt for leaving Mana which would leave the Earl feeling guilt and love for Mana as well as resenting him for it but unable to harm him due Nea's influence. The Earl blamed the guilt and love on mana but he couldn't touch him So he left him alone not wanting to acknowledge the fact that he was linked to Mana as well and blamed him for everything and trying to distance himself from Mana ( remember when he was wigging out repeating I'm not Mana I'm not Mana over and over again?) At this point all 13 Noah would have been accounted for (despite Nea having killed all but Road) With this having happened Mana still had a part of Adam that changed into the 14th spirit since it couldn't return to being Adam. Mana had the memories of Nea which passed to Allen when he died. This would explain why there was such a long period of time between Nea dying and Allen Awakening as the 14th. This is kind of supported by the fact that Mana had enough knowledge of things that he could teach Allen things that only the Earl would have known